There are a number of prior art devices that allow for illumination of a golf course or parts thereof, i.e., tee boxes, hazards, greens, driving ranges, putting greens, etc. Examples of such devices are described in publications such as the following:                WO/2007/038711—Illuminated Golf Flagpole—Richard J. Willett        U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,373—Night Golf System—Randy Franks        U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,842—Putting and Chipping Training Kit—David Tidwell        
However, each of the devices disclosed in these publications suffer from a significant drawback. The golf cup or hole is either not directly illuminated or such illumination comes from above, usually by lights suspended above the green. Such illumination or lack thereof results in shadows cast over and around the hole, making it difficult for most golfers to clearly see the hole in low light.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that provides better illumination of a golf cup on low light situations. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages through the utilization of hydrodynamic cavitation and the chemical and physical reactions and process involved.